Blood in the Shadows
by NerdyReadings
Summary: Selene is a Daughter of Coldharbour who currently lives in the Dark Brotherhood but her belief in Molag Bal and not Sithis sometimes leads to small conflicts in the Sanctuary. She is torn about her Family's strain because of this as well as Astrid's paranoia of her position. And it only goes downhill from there...
1. Initiate

**AN: So, I decided to play Skyrim and also, I noticed that nobody writes about Veezara and always about Cicero. I DONT UNDERSTAND IT! Personally, I don't really like Cicero... But ANYWAYS. Just to clarify, the 'Initiate' is the Dragonborn/Listener and Selene is based off of my own Skyrim character. I do NOT own Skyrim or its characters except for Selene.**

* * *

She remembers the first time she turned. When she awoke with a desperate thirst for blood. Her nude, violated body covered in blood from her wounds. She was His now. A pureblood vampire. A vampire offspring of the Daedric Lord, Molag Bal. She is now a Daughter of Coldharbour.

* * *

Selene woke in a cold sweat in her coffin.  
It was just a dream. She thought. Selene pushed the coffin door open and stepped out into the cold air that was wafting in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Judging by the light through the cracks in the stony ceiling, it must be 3pm. Selene decided to heading to the dining area to find her Brothers and Sisters, but nobody was there. It was then she heard Veezara laughing.

" _Hahahaha! Again, again! Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy!"_ Selene soon found the Family gathered in a circle, but there was also an unfamiliar face. Perhaps he is new to this Sanctuary. Selene decided to join in and listen.  
 _"And what of your latest Arnbjorn? Something about a merchant? Khajit was it?"_ A Dunmer by the name of Gabriella spoke. A little vampire child named Babette joked.  
 _"Oh, a big doggy chasing a little kitty. How adorable!"_ Everybody except the new Initiate and Arnbjorn soon laughed heartily. Selene herself couldn't help but to laugh along.  
Arnbjorn scowled at Babette. _"I am NOT adorable, it's NOT funny and it wasn't a merchant. He was a Khajit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. And now he's dead, and I have a new loincloth."_ Again, everybody but the Initiate and Arnbjorn laughed. As everybody parted ways, the Initiate walked up to Selene. She couldn't help but smile kindly at him.

 _"You are new here, I take it? Welcome to this Sanctuary! I am Selene, pleasure to meet you."  
"It's good to meet you too, Selene."_ The Nord Initiate replied politely.  
 _"I am sure you will be fine here, just take Arnbjorn's words with a grain of salt."  
"What can you tell me about yourself?"_ The Initiate quickly asked.  
Selene chuckled. _"Alright. Well, you probably already noticed that I am a vampire. But I'm not just any vampire, I am a pure-blooded vampire."  
"You're a Daughter of Coldharbour?"_ The Initiate asked.  
Selene's eyebrows rose. She was shocked. _"How did you know what we are called?"  
"I met one. Her name is Serana."  
"Serana? Never heard of anyone by that name. I can only assume she is from the Volkihar clan. But alas, I am not. Now I assume that means you _already know our origins correct?"  
"Yes."  
 _"Well then, I was and still am a devout worshipper of the Daedric Lord, Molag Bal and I was chosen as an offering to Him. I never felt so honoured then, and even though I still get nightmares of the ceremony, I am glad to be blessed with this gift. Considering I was the only one that survived the whole ordeal."  
"You were the only one that survived?" _The Initiate sounded concerned. _  
"Yes. My mother…didn't survive… and my father was killed by Vigilants of Stendarr. Which leads up to how I was recruited. You see, after the Vigilants killed my family and burned my home down to the ground, I hunted them and slaughtered them. I even found the one who killed my father and kept his crossbow as a reminder. Also as a lucky charm, I never go anywhere without it. I took the liberty however to modify it so it can fire and reload faster and only have to shoot with one hand."  
"So why would someone of your stature join the Dark Brotherhood."  
"I was actually a contract, believe it or not. When you kill a bunch of people fighting in the name of good, you tend to make a lot of enemies. Veezara was sent to kill me, but when we fought and I defeated him, he saw my potential. I could only assume he told Astrid about our fight. One night I woke up inside an abandoned shack and she recruited me there. Now, I kill for profit as well as sending their souls to Coldharbour. And here we are."  
"So, if you are a Daughter of Coldharbour, what clan are you from?"  
"My clan was destroyed. There is no point in telling anyone when it does not exist anymore. Especially if it was centuries ago. But I suppose you could call the Dark Brotherhood my clan. But please, no need to call me by titles such as 'My Lady'."_ _  
"Noted."_ The Initiate nodded as he chuckled. _  
"Now, I wasted enough of your time. I believe you have some people to kill."  
_

Selene thought back to her nightmare and decided to sit by the small pond that lay in the middle of the Sanctuary. She always goes there to clear her mind if something is wrong. Everybody knew what she has been through, but nobody truly listened and understood except Babette and Veezara.

Selene sighed as she sat by the water, it was so peaceful, so quiet. She could think and console with herself or with others. Veezara noticed her unease and got up to at least try to help her. He got up and sat next to her by the pool. Selene smiled at him as he sat down.  
"Is something wrong, Selene?" His voice filled with concern.  
"I didn't exactly get what you would call a good rest."  
"I thought so, given you are up much earlier than usual. What's bothering you?"  
"I… I had a nightmare, about what happened… Ugh I feel so childish saying out loud…"  
"I see. Just remember that what happened to you back then is over, you have us now, and you are safe here. And remember, I am here to talk if you need to."  
Selene smiled as well as slightly blushing. "Thanks, Veezara. I don't know what I would do without you." It felt odd to Selene for saying that since Veezara was once hired to kill her.  
Veezara then got up and helped Selene up, then they walked together to the dining room for dinner with the rest of the Family.


	2. The Keeper

Nazir sent the Initiate on a few small contracts. Selene was in her room, sat at a small table with her head in her palm, lost in thought. She wondered why she felt surprisingly strange around the Initiate. His aura resonated a strong energy, it almost felt like fate. But why him of all people? What is so special about this man? Perhaps time will tell.

" _Selene."_ Gabriella's voice snapped Selene out of her thoughts.  
 _"Hmm? Oh. Yes Gabriella? What can I do for you?"_ Selene quickly raised her head out of her palm and whipped her head to Gabriella.  
 _"Our guest has arrived. Come."_ Selene got out of her chair and followed her to the main chamber, there she found Astrid and the rest of the Family speak with a strange jester who had a giant crate behind him. She then saw the Initiate walk from the entrance into the main chamber.  
 _"But the Night Mother is mother to us all! It her word we must follow, her will! Would you dare risk disobedience? And surely…punishment?"_ His high-pitched, frantic words already grated on Selene's nerves and she can see it did the same to Astrid.  
 _"Keep talking, little man, and we'll see who gets 'punished'."_ Arnbjorn growled.  
Festus quickly cut in. _"Oh, be quiet you great lumbering lapdog. The man has had a long journey. You can at least be civil."_ He then turns to the jester. _"Mister Cicero, I for one am delighted you and the Night Mother have arrived. Your presence here signals a welcome return to tradition."_  
 _'Ah, so his name is Cicero. Lovely.'_ Selene's sarcasm in her head was certainly welcome.  
 _"Oh, what a kind and wise wizard you are. Sure to earn out Lady's favour!"_ Cicero smiled with joy.  
Astrid gave a fake smile for sheer politeness. _"You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero. And you will be afforded the respect afforded the respect deserving of your position as Keeper."_ Astrid's fake sweetness faded as she turned to her husband. _"Understood….husband?"_  
Arnbjorn merely growled.  
Cicero did a little dance in glee. _"Oh, yes yes yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_  
Astrid's voice turned stern _"But make no mistake._ _ **I**_ _am the leader of this Sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear on that point?"  
_ Selene could tell Cicero was not happy with that statement, even so, he still smiled. _"Oh yes, mistress. Perfectly! You're the boss."  
_ Astrid gave him a nod and turned to the Initiate. Selene knew better to speak to the nutcase and decided to move as far away as possible, even if he is the Keeper. Perhaps some crossbow training is in order. As she moved to the archery targets, she heard Cicero mutter to himself.  
 _"Oh yes mistress, you're the boss…._ _ **for now**_ _…"_  
That sent chills down her spine. He's definitely trouble. She tried to aim at the targets with her crossbow. She then felt a small hand on her hip.  
 _"Are you alright, Selene?"_ Selene looked down to see Babette with a frown on her face.  
She shook off the question and continue to practise. _"It's nothing."_  
Babette isn't buying it _. "Are you sure? When you saw Cicero you looked…uncomfortable.."_  
Selene looked behind her and saw Veezara and Arnbjorn help Cicero carry the large crate to the shrine upstairs. She then sighed.  
 _"I-I just don't feel right about Cicero. He definitely seems to be passionate about the Old Ways and I just think it will be difficult for me to explain my beliefs to him. Besides, I definitely don't trust him. He just rubs me the wrong way."  
"What's this about Cicero?"_ Astrid walks up to Selene and Babette. Behind her, the Initiate heads to the alchemy room.  
 _"Selene was just worried about Cicero."  
_ Astrid's eyebrows rose. _"Really? Is there something wrong? You know I'm willing to listen to your opinions."  
_ Selene looked down at the ground. _"I just down trust him, Astrid. I know he has a high rank in the Dark Brotherhood, but he just make me feel…uneasy. I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid. Forget what I said."  
_ Astrid gave a small smile. _"You don't need to worry. I am still the leader here and nothing here will change. You have my word on that."_

* * *

After training, Selene decided to head to her room. Or what was her room.  
 _ **"WHAT IN OBLIVION JUST HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!"**_ She looked at Cicero sitting at a table in the middle of her former room. Cicero merely smiled.  
 _"Oh, dear sister! Hello hello hello! Has Astrid not told you? This is Cicero's room now. My apologies, Cicero merely assumed-"_ Selene just ran out to the kitchen.

Everybody's head whipped to Selene. _"Why did nobody tell me?! Where is my coffin?!"_  
Nazir had a look of confusion. _"We thought you knew. Arnbjorn said-"_  
Selene's glowing orange eyes widened in fury. Everybody then looked to Arnbjorn and back to Selene. _"Arnbjorn. Could you explain to me why you didn't tell me about our little 'guest' in my room?"_ Her voice was calm and dangerous. This didn't deter Arnbjorn, he merely shrugged.  
 _"Oops."  
_ Selene clenched her fists. _"You have. Five seconds. To run."_  
Arnbjorn bolted, knowing she would join the chase, which she did. They dashed up the stairs past the beds through the main chamber through the entrance and into the woods at inhuman speeds. The rest of the Family followed, only to find Arnbjorn in his Beast form and Selene using her Ancient vampiric powers and magic to catch him. The entire Family just stood back and laughed as they watched the werewolf and vampire chase each other in and out of the woods.


	3. Paranoia

It was a stormy night in the Riften forest, the sky was dark, only occasionally lit up by strikes of lighting cracking the sky. An elderly man ran through the forest, panting and rain running down his face. Chasing close behind him, a predator and a killer. The man tripped on a tree stump, twisting his ankle. With a flash of lighting, she appears right in front of him. The man looked up her, and saw two glowing eyes behind a masked cowl. She pointed her hand crossbow at his head.  
 _"May you spend an agonizing eternity at the King of Corruption's feet…"_  
She pulls the trigger.

* * *

Selene entered the Sanctuary soaked in water from the storm that rolled across Skyrim. She pulled of her mask and cowl and went to Astrid for payment.  
 _"Ah, dear sister. How did that contract go? I heard the storm in Riften was horrific."_ Selene played along.  
 _"He was quite literally a slippery one. In the end, his blood soaked the ground more than the rain did."_  
Astrid smiled in agreement. _"For that you are right my dear, now here's your payment."_  
Astrid placed a coin pouch on the desk next to her. Selene took it.  
 _"Oh yes dearest, one more thing. I've… convinced Arnbjorn to show how sorry he is by placing your coffin in the sleeping quarters. I know it isn't what you wanted, but I'm afraid as long that prancing fool of a Keeper is around, your room is his now."_  
Selene shook her head. _"No, no Astrid. I'm sorry if my hostility meant that I was not happy with the sleeping arrangements. It's just I was never informed, I would have packed my things and cleaned up the place."_  
Astrid chuckled. _"Ah, you are a hospitable one. Now, I suggest you get dry and rest. I have left your clothes in a dresser next to your coffin."_  
Selene nodded and headed to the dresser for some fresh clothing while her armour dried. Inside was the armour that brought back the memories. The night she turned, the night she watched her mother die during that ordeal and the day she first arrived at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. This deep, royal purple colour of Royal Vampire Armour was a mark of her strength and loyalty to Molag Bal and will continue to be. With reminiscence of her past and her destiny which created her bloodline in her mind, she put the armour on as well as some Vampire boots to symbolise to make clear where her loyalties lie. From now on, no more hiding her beliefs, no more hiding behind armour that masked her true self. She is a Daughter of Coldharbour, she kills for her Lord, it is in her blood, and it is what she is for.

Selene went to the main chamber to place her Dark Brotherhood armour for drying near the forge. Veezara and Arnbjorn looked at her with confusion mixed with awe.  
 _"Selene… You're wearing your old armour…"_ Veezara's calm voice came from behind her.  
 _"Yeah, what's the occasion?"_ Arnbjorn cut in. Selene merely shrugged.  
 _"No occasion. I merely wished to wear my old armour again. Besides, I have nothing else to wear."_  
Arnbjorn and Veezara looked at each other then back to Selene.  
 _"Selene, the truth. We all know well that you do not do something without a crucial reason. Now tell us, what's wrong?"_ Veezara pressed on, he knows how she works, she is definitely hiding something.  
 _"Well…"_

Suddenly a voice came from behind her.  
 _"Selene."_  
Selene turned around, only to see the Initiate.  
 _"Oh! Dear brother, hello!"  
Veezara turned while saying "Perhaps we shall discuss this later, hmm?"_ and walked away.

Ignoring Veezara, Selene continued to talk to the Initiate.  
 _"Is there something you need, brother?"  
"I have something important to tell you. To the entire Family."_  
Selene's eyebrows rose. _"By all means then, let's hear it."  
"Astrid thinks someone may be conspiring with Cicero against the Family."  
"What? Astrid thinks that? Look, ever since Cicero arrived, Astrid has been nothing but paranoid. If you ask me, I'd say she is beginning to become just as insane as he is."  
"Thank you for your insight. But you aren't worried?" _The Initiate quirked an eyebrow behind his cowl.  
 _"Relax, I'm not saying I don't believe her. I just think that she is possibly too much on edge to be reasonable."_  
The Initiate gave a slow nod.  
 _"What do you even think of Cicero and the Night Mother?"_  
Selene's eyebrows furrowed. _"I'm afraid I'm the wrong person to give an opinion. I do know a lot about the Night Mother, her origins and the Old Ways, but I am not a firm believer of the… how should we call it? 'Religion'? I mean, I'm curious if not intrigued but… I don't really care about the Night Mother and Cicero in that sense."_

Without another word, the Initiate walked away.


	4. The Listener

Babette decided to leave to gather alchemical ingredients for her potions and poisons. On her way out of the Black Door, she could hear a lute playing. And someone singing, a woman. Not any woman's voice, Selene's voice. It was soft, low-pitched and feminine. But she doesn't recognise the song however.

" _ **The Planemeld is nigh,  
The Planemeld is nigh  
Our doom is now at hand"**_

Babette looked to the pond next to the Sanctuary and saw Selene sitting on a rock, strumming the final notes of her song.  
 _"You can play?"_  
Selene stopped playing and looked next to her at Babette and smiled.  
 _"Barely. This is actually one of the only songs I know."_  
"I didn't recognise the song. What is it called?" Babette went to sit next to her.  
 _"It's called 'The Planemeld'. It's been around since the Second Era."_  
 _"Sounds interesting. What is 'The Planemeld'?"_  
 _"Well, back in the Second Era, when Tamriel was in a great war over a crumbling kingdom, the Daedric Lord Molag Bal decided to invade Tamriel in an attempt to meld his plane of Oblivion with Mundus. Some say that he was defeated by a Vestige, others say that another Daedric Prince banished him and it is also said that both worked together to send him back to Coldharbour."  
"Did that really happen? I never heard it ever happening."_ Babette rose an eyebrow.  
 _"It is a matter of debate. I personally believe it happened, for that event is also the birth of the Empire."  
_ Babette looked up at the sky _"It's starting to rain, I need to found those ingredients… I'm sorry, I need to go now. Farewell, sister!"_ Babette then got up and walked away.  
"Farewell…" Selene whispered after her. She then started to play again and began singing again.

"We tilled Skyrim's ground despite frozen toil  
We tended the kwama beneath Morrowind's soil  
We hunted the wa-"

 _"You have a lovely voice."_ Veezara's voice came from behind Selene.  
Selene stopped and suddenly blushed at the compliment. "Then why interrupt?" A teasing tone in her voice.  
Veezara sat on the rock next to Selene. _"Selene, we need to talk. Before the Initiate spoke to you, you were going to explain your armour."_  
 _"Um… alright… Well, I saw it and it brought back memories and…"_  
 _"Is that the truth? Or is that a lie that you wish for me to believe?"_ Veezara's voice became slightly stern, that side of him does not come out often. But she does not wish to embarrass herself and tell the truth, on the other hand, she also doesn't want to lie to one of her most trusted friends.  
Selene nodded. _"Yes. It's the truth."_  
Veezara smirked and took Selene's hand. _"I trust you."_  
Selene looked at her hand in Veezara's then looked to him and smiled.  
Babette emerged from the forest and blushed.  
 _"Oh! Am I interrupting something?"_ A small smile creeping on her face.  
Veezara and Selene both whipped their heads to Babette.  
 _Selene flushed hard. "Oh! Oh no! It wasn't-Not like that! No! I just-"_  
 _"We were just… talking, Babette. No need to worry."_ Veezara was calm, unlike Selene who was trying to calm herself and trying to brush off her embarrassment.  
 _"Come, It's starting to rain."_ Veezara led the two vampires in the Sanctuary.

* * *

In the main entrance, Babette, Veezara and Selene were having a laugh until screaming pierced their ears.

" _ **DEFILER! DEBASER AND DEFILER! YOU HAVE DISRUPTED THE SANCITY OF THE NIGHT MOTHER'S COFFIN! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"**_

Selene's eyes widened "The Initiate… of course! That's why he asked me." She whispered to herself.  
 _"Let's go!"_ Selene urged Veezara as they rushed up the stairs to the Night Mother's shrine. They saw Astrid sprint up to the shrine as well.  
Astrid turned to Veezara and Selene. _"Have your weapons ready. Be prepared to kill the traitorous little fool on my order."_

With Veezara having his steel sword ready and Selene having her enchanted elven dagger ready, they burst in through the doors.

* * *

" _By Sithis, this ends now! Back away, fool! Whatever you've been planning is over!"_ Astrid then quickly snapped her head to the Initiate.  
 _"Are you alright? I heard the commotion. Where's the accomplice? Reveal yourself, traitor!"_ Astrid called out to the empty spaces in the room.  
Cicero quickly intervened. _"I spoke only to the Night Mother! I spoke to the Night Mother, but she didn't speak to me. Oh no. She spoke only to him! To the Listener!"  
_ Selene at Veezara then back to the scene. She put away her dagger, unlike Veezara who still readied his sword.  
Astrid's eyebrow rose. _"What? The Listener? What are you going on about? What is this lunacy?"_  
Cicero danced on the spot jubilantly. _"It's true, it's true! The Night Mother has spoken! The silence has been broken! The Listener has been chosen!"_

Veezara looked at Selene, who looked at him and nodded her head, reassuring him that he will not need to fight. Reluctantly, Veezara sheathed his sword.  
Astrid approached the Initiate who would now supposedly be 'The Listener'. _"Then what in Sithis' name is going on? Cicero spoke to the Night Mother, but she spoke to you? Is this just more of the fool's rambling?"  
_ The Listener shook his head. _"No it's true, The Night Mother spoke to me."  
"What? So Cicero wasn't talking to anyone else. Just... the Night Mother's body? And the Night Mother, who, according to everything we know, will only speak to the person chosen as Listener... just spoke. Right now...to you?"  
_The Listener nodded. _"Yes."  
_ Selene's, Veezara's and Astrid's eyebrows all rose _. "By Sithis…"_ Astrid let out a soft whisper of shock.  
Astrid tried to shake off the news and further questioned the Listener. _"Well, what did She say?"  
"She said to travel to Volunruud and speak with Amaund Motierre."  
"Amaund Motierre? I have no idea who that is. But Volunruud… that I heard of, and I know exactly where it is." _  
The Listener's speech seems to heighten in excitement.  
 _"So should I do go? Shall I go see what this 'Amaund Motierre' wants?"_  
Astrid crossed her arms. _"Hmm? No. No! Listen, I don't know what going on here, but you take your orders from me. Are we clear on that? The Night Mother may have spoken to you, but I am still the leader of this Family. I will not have my authority so easily dismissed. I... I need time to think about all this. Go see Nazir - do some work for him. I'll find you when I'm ready to discuss the matter further."_

As Selene left with Astrid, Veezara and The Listener, she could hear Cicero singing,  
 _"Ooh, you are The Listener, you are The Listener! I have served Mother well, I have!"  
_ That sent another shiver down Selene's spine. She never felt comfortable around Cicero, like he was some kind of volatile potion that would explode if dropped or moved about harshly.

Veezara noticed Selene shiver and put a hand on her shoulder.  
 _"Are you alright?"_  
Selene looked away from the door that to the Night Mother's shrine and motioned her head into a small secluded area of the Sanctuary, somewhere that only she knows and nobody else.

* * *

Once alone, Selene sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
 _"No. No, I'm not alright."  
"Tell me my dear, what's wrong? Whenever you are around Cicero, you seem to be… on edge. Jumpy, if you will."_  
 _"Well… I definitely don't trust Cicero, I feel like he is too unstable for this Family to keep around. I understand that it is the way of the Dark Brotherhood and that I don't really understand the rules of this family and that I never understood the Five Tenets, but it's just that I already lost my biological family and I don't want to lose this one and-"_  
 _"Selene."_ Veezara's calm voice comforted Selene and his warm hands grabbed hers.  
 _"No matter what, you will always be a part of the Family. You are the closest person to me, and I trust you with my life. And I promise you, nothing will happen to this Sanctuary except safety, wealth and comfort."_  
Selene smiled and lightly blushed. _"I feel close to you too, Veezara. More than anybody else in this Sanctuary. I feel safe around you, I can talk to you without hesitation and I honestly never thought you would be the first one to share my past with. The assassin who was sent to kill me."_  
Veezara chuckled as his memories brought him back with his first encounter with Selene.  
 _"It fills me with joy to hear those words escape your lips."_

" _Veezara?"_ Selene looked up at him with her amber eyes.  
 _"Hmm?"  
"I trust you enough to tell you this… Do you think Astrid is a good leader?"_  
 _"What?"_ Veezara's voice slightly raised in confusion.  
 _"Do you think Astrid is a good leader?"  
"I believe she is committed to the Family, yes. Why do you ask?"_  
 _"I just… I just think… this sounds utterly insane but… I'm starting to doubt Astrid's true intentions to this Sanctuary. I don't know, I just feel like that the atmosphere in here is very tense, especially since the Night Mother arrived. Even more so now that we supposedly have a 'Listener'."_

" _SELENE! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME!"_ Selene heard Festus Krex call out for her.  
 _ **"VEEZARA? I HAVE A CONTRACT FOR YOU!"**_ Veezara heard Astrid call out for him.

"Well, perhaps we should be going. We'll talk later?"  
"Of course." Veezara smiled.  
"And Veezara?"  
Veezara turned his head to Selene.  
"Thank you. For everything."


	5. The Bloody Bride

The Listener has been gone for almost a week, it was odd for him to be gone for more than two days. Selene began to worry, she does care about him despite them hardly ever talking because of his contracts. But there was always something about him that set him apart from everyone else in the Family. No, not the fact he was The Listener. It's something else, resonating deep within his soul, something that isn't even mortal. Come to think of it, she did see him absorbing something from the Word Wall, could he have just learnt a Word of Power? But that cannot be possible, the only way he could do so was to be either a Greybeard or Dragonborn and he is far too young to be a Greybeard and Selene merely thought that The Dragonborn was just a legend.

Selene sighed to herself and decided to relax with her lute.

* * *

Hours later, The Listener came into the main chamber. He came in with shocking news. The biggest contract in Dark Brotherhood history. The assassination of the Emperor Titus Mede II. Selene was around during the Oblivion Crisis and knew how Uriel Septim's assassination became the talk of all over Tamriel. No attempts on any Emperor's lives have occurred ever since. But first, The Listener has to go to a wedding of the Emperor's cousin, Vittoria Vici. And Astrid has instructed Selene to attend with The Listener as well as Veezara to help them both escape after the whole ordeal, unbeknownst to both Selene and The Listener. This meant Selene and The Listener have to wear something nice in order to blend in. This did not matter to Selene, she loved to dress up on special and formal occasions.

The Listener was asking around for any last minute advice on his current contract before he left with Selene to the Wedding. Selene was finishing up getting ready before heading into the main chamber to meet with The Listener. She walked in wearing a lovely olive-green dress that hugged her figure and had long sleeves. With it, a gold jewelled necklace delicately hung around her neck and a gold and emerald circlet rested atop her head. She tried her hardest to look suitable and not to look better than the bride. All to avoid any suspicion, of course. The moment Selene walked in, everyone stared in awe. Even Arnbjorn, but only for a moment.

" _It's just a wedding reception, get over yourself. Ugh, women…"_ Arnbjorn rolled his eyes and resumed working the forge. Gabriella and Astrid smiled like any woman does when they see their closest friend getting dressed up. Veezara's jaw almost dropped. His eyes widened and his tail twitched, he never saw anyone so beautiful in Tamriel as much as Selene. Babette walked in and hurried up to Selene and the Listener.  
 _"Ah, there you are you two. Now, remember to save me a slice of cake."_ Babette smiled, almost like an actual child.  
 _"We will."_ The Listener chuckled.

After The Listener and Selene left, Astrid pulled Veezara into her study and whispered to him.  
 _"Make sure they don't get hurt. Keep. Them. Safe."_  
Veezara nodded and went after them to ensure their safe escape in Solitude.

* * *

The wedding was absolutely beautiful. A flower arch hung above two thrones which was where the bride and groom sat, gleaming silver platters with treats and food rested on tables, bards singing and playing lovely tunes for this joyous occasion. It was almost perfect for Selene, except for the sun. It may be a beautiful sunny day for the mortals, but for Selene, the sun burned her skin and boiled her blood. But fortunately for her, she will not die in the sunlight. Still, to Selene, it was beautiful.

The Listener gazed at the statue above the balcony that Babette mentioned to him and whispered to Selene.  
 _"I'll be right back. Stay here and try not to look suspicious."_  
Selene nodded. She spoke to guests and even spoke to the bride and groom. She'll admit however, it would be more fun with her Family here. Babette and her sharing cake, Festus getting sick over too much food and wine, seeing Astrid and Arnbjorn slow dance together only to have her and Veezara draw attention to the crowd by outdoing them. She blushed at that last thought. Her and Veezara, she never considered that possible. Given her past, she thought that she would never be in a close relationship with anyone let alone romantic or sexual relations.

Suddenly, all thoughts stopped when an elegant voice comes from next to her.  
 _"I don't think I've seen you here. I take it you are new to Solitude?"_ Perhaps the most dashing and charming Altmer ever to grace Tamriel gently speaks to Selene. Selene need only to glance at him before slightly blushing.

" _O-oh no. I have visited on occasion, but I do not permanently live here. But I must ask the same for you. Judging from your uniform, I take you a member of the Thalmor?"_ Selene's eyebrow quirked.  
The Altmer crossed his arms. _"That I am. But I work in the Thalmor Embassy here in Solitude. I handle important tasks and information for Elenwen. All of which is privileged information, I'm afraid."_  
 _"Oh? Is it privileged information to know who I'm speaking to?" Selene smiled, showing her fangs._ However, the handsome Altmer didn't seem to notice. _  
"Ah, my apologies madam, where are my manners? I am Hersom, at your service. And you are?"_ Hersom slightly bowed and kissed Selene's hand.  
 _"Selene. Charmed, I'm sure."_ Smiled wickedly as Hersom bowed and kissed her hand.  
 _"I don't suppose anybody has given you the chance dance yet?"_  
Selene chuckled. _"No, I suppose not."_  
 _"Then do I have your permission to dance with me?"_ Hersom held out his hand and gave a charming smirk. Selene looked at his hand then to his golden eyes.  
She gently took it. _"Yes."_

Veezara was on a wall opposite the balcony. He looked down in anger at Selene and Hersom who happily danced to a gentle and romantic tune. How dare he touch her like that? In that way that he didn't like. Veezara quickly shook his head. What is going on? Why is he suddenly getting jealous? Sure, he feels close to Selene, but never in that way. He should be happy that she is happy.

Veezara sees movement from the balcony and sees the bride and groom emerge from the temple and to the balcony. He sees The Listener crouch behind a loose statue. Veezara crouches and readies his weapon for the chaos to ensue.

* * *

Selene and Hersom finish their dance. Selene slips away to grab a slice of cake that she promised Babette. She suddenly hears a rumble and then a crash. She quickly turns to see Vittoria's corpse crushed underneath a statue. With everybody screaming, Hersom runs up to Selene and grabs her arm. But Veezara and The Listener grab her and run.

" _Selene!"_ Hersom calls out.  
 _"Veezara?! What are you doing here?"_  
 _"Astrid ordered me to keep an eye on you. Figured you could use a hand once the chaos started."_  
Hersom ran up to Selene, only to stop. " _Oh, I see now. You are working with the assassins! Well, I for one will not stand for it! Die, assassin!"_ Hersom's hand suddenly held lighting and fire in both of his hands.

Selene tried to defend herself with her spells, only to have them fail.  
 _ **'Damn sun!'**_ Selene cursed herself internally.  
But before Hersom could act, Veezara ran up and stabbed his sword through his belly.  
 _"Not going to happen!"_ Veezara retracted his sword, leaving Hersom's corpse to flop onto the ground and yelled at Selene and The Listener.  
 _"Go! Now!"_ The Listener grabbed Selene by the waist to hurry her along.  
 _"But Veezara-"_ Selene stopped.  
 _"I'll be fine. Now, go!"_ He then ran into the crowd to hold them off.

* * *

Selene and The Listener ran into the Sanctuary panting and sweating. Selene collapsed on her hands and knees coughing. The sun definitely made things worse. Never again. The Listener slowly walked over to Astrid and Selene went to her room to change back into her Royal Vampire Armour.

When she returned, she went to Babette to give her a slice of the cake she saved.  
 _"Babette?"  
"Hmm? Oh, hello Selene. Is there something you need?"_  
Selene smirked and held out a plate.  
 _"Just as promised, I saved you some cake. Share it with me?"_  
Babette smiled _"I'd love to."_

Apparently cake puts Babette to sleep. Selene carried Babette to her stone bed and headed to the pond to relax after eating so much cake.

When she walked to the pond, she saw Veezara walk in the main chamber. Selene felt so relieved to see him alive, she had to run and hug him. Veezara was surprised at the sudden contact and slightly jumped but then gently hugged her back. His head resting on her shoulder blade and arms wrapped tightly across her back and waist.  
 _"I told you I'll be fine, did I not?"_  
Selene chuckled. _"Yes, you did."_  
They separated, but Veezara looked so shy for some reason.  
 _"Veezara? What's wrong?"  
"That man. You seemed quite taken by him…"_  
Selene giggled. _"I am a good actress, aren't I? He was lucky I am usually a polite person."  
Selene swore she saw that Argonian blush. "Hm. You are. And also I never got to say this but… I have to say, you looked quite ravishing in that dress."  
_Selene blushed _. "I have a gift of looking nice."  
_ Selene just remembered _. "Listen, I also managed to steal a bottle of spiced wine. Care to join me, Veezara?"  
"I'll go get the tankards."_


	6. Predator & Prey

Deep into the night, Selene decided to go out for some fresh air. Perhaps she drank a little too much spiced wine, but at least she was with a friend. The air was dark and smelled of rain, a deep rumbling rolled through the atmosphere. But one noise alerted her. Crying. Selene followed the noise, only to find a little boy, curled up under a bush and sobbing. He sees Selene and cowers. Selene took pity in the young boy.  
 _"G-get away!"_ The little boy squealed and kicked.  
 _"Shhh… Relax, I mean you no harm. You need to get out from under that bush, a storm is coming."_  
 _"No! I don't trust you! Leave me alone!"_ The little boy cried harder.  
 _"Let me help you. You are going to freeze to death."_ Selene held out her hand for the boy to grab.  
The boy reluctantly crawled out from under the bush and grabbed her hand.  
 _"O-okay. After the storm, can you help me find my mama and papa?"  
Selene smiled "Of course. What do your parents look like? What are their names?"_  
 _"M-mama's name is_ _Kila, she has long brown hair and blue eyes. Papa's name is Strom, He has long blonde hair and blue eyes and huge too. He could crack anybody's skull open, like I will one day!"_  
 _"You sure do look like a strong Nord, uh…."  
"Fjorn. My name is Fjorn. What's your name?" _The boy's true nature finally came out from behind his initial timidness. Just like all young Nords.  
 _"Selene. Nice to meet you."  
"So, where are you taking me?"  
"I'm taking you to my home. Everybody may be quite…scary, but I assure you, nobody is going to harm you. When the storm passes, I'll take you home."  
"O-okay."_  
 _"Then come with me, little Fjorn_."

* * *

When Selene walked in with Fjorn's hand in hers, Astrid was shocked.  
 _"Selene?! What is this child doing in here?!"  
"Peace, Astrid. I found him cowering in the bushes. I am letting him take shelter until the storm passes."_  
Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose. _"Arnbjorn is not going to be happy about this."_  
Selene and Fjorn walked into the main chamber and saw Arnbjorn, working the forge.  
 _"Woah! This is amazing_!" Arnbjorn snapped his head to Fjorn and growled.  
Fjorn looked at Veezara and slightly sneered. Veezara glared back.  
 _"What's wrong, Fjord?"_ Selene looked down at the little boy.  
 _"Papa says the lizard-people are bad. He says they're weak and like to steal things."  
_ Selene saw Veezara glare, clearly offended. _"Then your father clearly doesn't know anything about Argonians. Argonians and Khajit are just like man and mer. They dream, feel and talk just like us. There is no reason to treat them any differently. Okay?"_  
 _"Okay. Sorry Mr. Argonian, sir!"_ Selene and Veezara couldn't help but smile at that. If only everybody could be like that. Equal. No matter what race, gender or age.

Selene took Fjorn to a small, secluded room. Her stomach grumbled, after taking the boy to his room for the moment, she will have to hunt. But then, a voice spoke in her head. A voice she knew all too well.  
 _ **"Come now, little one. You are clearly ravenous, you have your chance. Kill him, rip his throat out. Pull out his veins. Feast on his steaming blood. You have been granted my blessing, use it! So go now, let the weak be feasted on by the strong!"  
**_ _"Yes, My Lord."_ Selene whispered back. Selene closed the door behind her. Her fangs itched, her throat parched, her stomach grumbled. She needed to feast on his blood and flesh.  
" _Huh? Did you say something?"_ Fjorn turned, only to see Selene's glowing eyes.  
 _"W-what are you doing?"  
"Just stay still.."_ Selene pounced.

* * *

Fjorn's yells filled the Sanctuary. Astrid, Gabriella, Babette, Nazir, Festus Krex and Veezara rushed to where Selene took the boy. Arnbjorn smelled the blood and his inner beast forced him to follow the scent.  
Astrid burst open the door and dropped to her knees. On the far side of the room, where it was dark, she saw the boy's limp body with a puddle of blood streaming from him to the floor. Above him was Selene, gorging herself on his flesh and blood. His throat was ripped out, organs everywhere and his skin was as white as snow. Selene looked up with his liver in her mouth and saw Astrid. Her eyes widened and she dropped the organ in her mouth, she tried to wipe any blood off of her mouth, only to smear it all over her face with her already bloody hands.

Astrid's hand covered her mouth, tears streaking down her cheeks. Veezara, Gabriella and Festus' eyes were wide and all looked at each other, then back to Selene. Nazir felt sick to his stomach. Arnbjorn pushed past them and saw Astrid and her tears, then looked at Selene. He won't lie, seeing that corpse made him hunger too, he would join her, but it would be too dangerous given Selene's current hunger state and Astrid's shock meant more to him.  
Astrid screamed at Selene who still was staring at them. _"SELENE! YOU'RE EATING A CHILD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!?"_  
Selene didn't respond, she just continued eating.  
 _ **"SELENE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! STOP! STOP IT NOW!"**_  
Veezara tried to step towards Selene. _"Selene?"_  
Selene's head whipped up, her eyes still on the young boy's corpse with his arm in her mouth.  
Astrid screamed harder. _**"STOP HER! MAKE HER STOP!"**_  
Babette stopped Veezara from continuing. _"No, if you get any closer, she will kill you too. In fact, she will kill and eat any mortal that gets too close in this state. I'll go. As a vampire, she will not perceive me as prey."_ And with that, Babette stepped in. She inched closer and closer to Selene and crouched to her eye level. Selene looked up and stopped.  
 _"Babette…"  
"Selene. How are you feeling."  
"Full. I am…feeling better."  
"Did you hear Astrid yelling at you?"_  
 _"No. All I heard was My Lord praising me. Over and over I heard: 'Yes. Yes. Feast. Grow powerful. Feed on the weak.' I am making him proud, I am sure."_ Selene smiled, she felt like as if Molag Bal himself was stroking her head in a praising manner, like a dog and his master.  
 _"Do you see and hear Astrid now?"_ Selene looked at everyone behind Babette and gaped. She saw Arnbjorn console Astrid who was sobbing on his shoulder, Gabriella, Veezara and Festus staring at her in shock and she could hear Nazir throwing up and coughing. Selene slowly stood up and walked up to Astrid.  
" _Astrid…I-"_  
 _ **"LEAVE ME! YOU'RE A MONSTER! AN ABOMINATION! YOU ARE WORSE THAN ANY VAMPIRE I EVER SAW! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!"**_  
Selene sighed and pushed past everybody.

* * *

Outside, it was raining heavily. Selene took a deep breath and started to wash her hands and face in the pond. Blood stained her armour, but she knew it wouldn't stain forever. She heard the Black Door open behind her, much to her surprise, it wasn't who she expected.  
" _Selene."_ Arnbjorn's gruff voice sounded softer than usual.  
 _"Arnbjorn? What's wrong? How's Astrid?"_  
 _"She's still recovering. I was gonna ask you about how you felt."  
"I'm fine. If you're asking about how I feel after what Astrid said, I am not affected. I did what I needed to do to survive, it doesn't matter what she thinks and feels."  
"Good. Good…"  
"If I'm honest, I wasn't expecting you to come here."  
"Yeah, I should've guessed. But a predator can only understand a predator, I guess."  
"Thank you, Arnbjorn." _Selene smiled.  
 _"Yeah, yeah, no problem."  
"Now, if you don't mind, I prefer to be alone at the moment."_


End file.
